


Miaou!

by artificialstella



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: 50s au, 69 (Sex Position), Burlesque, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialstella/pseuds/artificialstella
Summary: Fame is a famous socialite from Manhattan who takes a visit to her favorite city, Paris. There she meets Violet Chachki, the best burlesque dancer the city has to offer. After seeing her perform Fame knew she had to take her home for the night. Basically 4000+ vintage Famelet smut.





	

Fame cuddled her mink coat closer to her body as she walked down the wintry streets of Paris. Her people were chattering happily around her, English mixing with French. The city was alive in a way that only Paris could be, and it made a fond smile curl on Fame’s lips. She loved calling Manhattan home, but Paris definitely held a special place in her heart. Her father’s name held a certain weight in the city, so being his only daughter meant the people treated her like royalty. That’s why she was braving the flurries outside her warm, grand hotel. One of her father’s friends was bringing her to a local club, where the best of France’s burlesque dancers were performing.

“There is a girl I know will capture your heart, _Madame_ Fame,” the man had teased when he told her about the place. “She makes everybody fall in love, but you are the only one beautiful enough to win her over.”

Fame had waved off his flattery, though. Beautiful girls weren’t hard to find in the city of love. All she had to do was throw one of her legendary parties and she would have a line down the block of pretty young bachelorettes wanting to spend a night in the legendary Miss Fame’s bed. Why should she waste her time chasing some dancer?

Finally, Fame’s entourage stopped outside of the club. In bright marquee letters, ‘ _Miaou_!’ blazed above the entrance, with a sultry looking cat next to it.

“This reminds me of a place I went to in London,” Fame murmured to the man as he led them inside. There was another man waiting on the other side behind a host stand, with nothing but a long stairway behind him. All it took was Fame’s last name to be led deeper into the club. The place was already pretty full, mostly with sharply dressed men seated at tables in front of a stage, obscured by thick velvet curtains. The host led them to the back, where the important people were clearly meant to be. The entire area was one large round table, with one long booth stretching around it. Fame seated herself right in the middle so she could have the best view.

As soon as her group was seated, a fleet of waiters came around with champagne. The bubbly drink was sharp and expensive on the heiress’ tongue. When she finished her glass and felt the soothing warmth of alcohol settling in her veins, the curtains parted and the music began.

Burlesque, in it’s essence, was classy foreplay. She watched gorgeous women come on stage with dark lips and sultry eyes as they slowly peel their clothes off with an enticing swing of their hips. She watched out of the corner of her eyes as she socialized, enjoying both the show and her company. Fame was drawn in, however, when the next girl took the stage. She knew immediately she was the woman her father’s friend was talking about.

“Violet Chachki,” he whispered to Fame when she fell silent, a knowing smile on his lips.

“Violet,” Fame repeated. She was the most stunning woman Fame has ever seen. Her raven hair was perfectly curled around her head, framing her pale, narrow face. Her full lips were painted a bright scarlet, the playful curl of her mouth making Fame want to ravish her. She came out in a long black dress, but that quickly found the ground as she danced, revealing her model-esque body underneath. Her garments continued to find the stage, until she was in nothing but a tiny pair of lace underwear and sparkling red lips, much like her own, covering her nipples.

There was something hypnotic about the way she danced. Her moves were fluid but precise, and she knew just how to pose her long limbs. But it was here eyes that drew Fame in. Dark and sparkling, she flirted in a universal language. Violet was confident, and coy, and Fame has never wanted a woman the way she wanted Violet. She excited Fame in a way that no one else had been able to. When the curtains closed and the burlesque beauty was ripped out of her view. Before she even had a chance to pout though, her father’s friend leaned over to her again.

“I arranged for Violet to come sit with us after her number,” he promised. Fame’s mood instantly lifted. She had another bottle of champagne brought over and waited impatiently for the dancer to make her appearance.

It only took a few minutes for Violet to come to their table. She was now dressed in a long, silk wrap dress, and Fame could only fantasize about untying her belt and seeing if she had the same gorgeous undergarments on.

“Come here darling,” Fame beckoned with a warm smile. A few people had to shuffle out so Violet could join her in the middle, but Fame’s attention was only on the french girl. Violet settled next to her with a flirty smile, sitting closer than necessary.

“Hello, you are Fame, yes?” The girl asked, her accent thick and her voice smoky.

“I am, does my reputation precede me?” Fame asked. Violet’s eyes widened with confusion.

“I, ah, do not speak very much english, I am sorry,” the dancer apologized. Fame giggled and put her hand on Violet’s.

“I’m sorry, I’ll use easier words,” the heiress promised. Violet beamed and nodded, showing she understood Fame.

“Do you like Paris?” Violet asked, though the fluttering of her thick lashes distracted Fame from her words.

“Paris? Oh, yes! It’s one of my favorite cities, I visit often,” Fame replied.

“Do you come here on one of those big airplanes?” The burlesque girl asked. Her eyes were wide with curiosity. Fame smirked and nodded.

“Oh yes, it’s the fastest way to travel. I used to travel by boat when I was younger, and it would take days, but it only takes one by air.”

Violet looked at Fame like she put the plane in the sky herself. It was endearing, seeing a softer side to the sex kitten. Up close the girl looked much younger than she did on stage.

“I am not used to nice things like that. My family was very poor when I was little, and now I work for myself. Dancing pays enough, but our lives are very different,” Violet explained with a shy grin.

“Well you’re with me tonight darling, you can live like I do,” Fame promised. The french girl beamed and squeezed Fame’s hand.

“Darling, that is a cute name, yes? For your _amour_?” Violet asked. This was Fame’s chance to test the waters with Violet. Her father’s friend seemed to imply Violet was the sapphic type, but she wanted to see for herself.

“Yes, is that okay?” The socialite asked.

“Of course, but I must teach you some french words,” Violet countered, a playful glint in her eyes. “There is… _mon tresor_ , my treasure. Or, _mon canard_.”

“My duck?” Fame interrupted, giggling at the absurdity of it. Violet laughed too, soft and bell-like.

“Yes, but there are worse names. There is _ma crevette_ , my shrimp. There is even _ma puce_ which is a little bug. I do not know how to say it in english.”

Fame leaned in closer to Violet. “What would you call me?”

Violet’s eyes flickered from Fame’s gaze to her lips, and Fame’s heart lept. “ _Ma belle_ , because you are so beautiful. But you are not mine, so I should just call you _belle_.”

“I can be yours for the night,” Fame whispered. “Come home with me, Violet. We’re in the city of love, no one should sleep alone.”

A confident smirk returned to Violet’s face, and Fame could feel her sharp nails trailing softly down her arm, causing her to shiver.

“I am yours, _ma belle_ ,” The french woman replied. Fame took Violet’s hand and brought it to her lips.

“Meet me outside then.” Fame ushered people out of their way and watched as Violet disappeared into the back again before moving outside. The snow had thankfully let up, so she didn’t mind waiting in the cool air for the younger woman to meet her outside. It only took a few minutes for the dark haired girl to exit the club, this time bundled up in a thick petticoat and a wool cap. Fame took her gloved hand and squeezed it.

“This way darling.” They walked in silence, enjoying each other’s presence and the beauty of the city around them. Fame could have easily called them a car to take them to her hotel, but the heiress preferred the walk. Even if she risked a cold, there was so much to take in, so much to appreciate, she didn’t want to miss a thing. Violet didn’t complain about having to walk either, though the younger woman began shivering delicately as the minutes drew on. Her coat wasn’t as thick as Fame’s, and she was such a wisp of a woman, there wasn’t an ounce of fat on her body to keep her warm in the chilly Parisian night. Silently, Fame unlaced their fingers so she could wrap her arm around Violet’s waist and draw her into her side. Violet smiled gratefully and burrowed in closer, her cheek brushing against the long fur of Fame’s jacket. Finally they stopped in front of Fame’s hotel. The building was glowing with a warm light like a crackling fireplace. The doorman opened the entrance for the pair as they climbed the steps, and every employee made sure to nod respectively at Fame as they passed. Violet’s eyes lit up with wonder as they continued through the opulent hotel.

The elevator ride up to the penthouse was quiet, but the way Violet’s hand occasionally brushed against hers sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine. The elevator door opened directly into the room, and a gasp left Violet next to her. Fame smirked and led her into the room.

The place was outlandishly decadent, just as Fame liked it. There were sofas gathered in the center of the room, velvet and lush. The floor was a glimmering marble that shone quite like a mother-of-pearl in the light. The windows were tall, almost from floor to ceiling, and showed the perfect view of the city. Even the wallpaper looked expensive, gold leafing accented in the design to catch the light and make the room almost alive. The luxury was all too familiar to Fame, but when she turned to Violet the dancer had an awed look on her face.

“You live like a princess,” the younger girl murmured. The warmth of the room was bringing color back to Violet’s face. She looked ravishing, especially now that they were in proper lighting. The dark of the club had done her no justice. Every plane of her face was beautiful, from her heart shaped lips to her carefully arched eyebrows. She looked like she belonged on the silver screen, too beautiful to exist in the real world. But here she was in Fame’s room, choosing to spend the night with her. Paris truly was Fame’s favorite place.

“Let me take your coat darling,” Fame prompted. Violet’s fingers made teasing work of her buttons, that flirty smirk back on her face. As she slowly pulled it off, her dress underneath became looser, revealing more of her pale skin. She then handed the jacket to Fame.

“Thank you _ma belle_ ,” Violet giggled. Fame’s heels clicked against the marble as she walked over to the coat stand, carefully hanging Violet’s jacket before removing her own to join it. When she turned around she saw Violet had made herself comfortable, seated on the couch. She was staring out the window, entranced by the city twinkling outside. Fame took the moment to appreciate her candid beauty. The curve of her long neck, her tiny waist, her legs that went on and on. Fame wished she were a poet, she didn’t have the words in her capacity to truly describe the creature perched on her couch.

Seeming to feel eyes on her, Violet turned away from the window to meet Fame’s gaze. She smiled invitingly and patted the space on the couch next to her. Without hesitance Fame crossed the room and settled down in the open seat.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Fame asked. Violet’s eyes sparkled, and she leaned in closer until her lips were almost brushing against Fame’s ear.

“The only thing I want to taste tonight is you,” Violet whispered, her breath fanning against Fame’s neck. Her bold words made Fame’s thighs clench together subconsciously, wetness already beginning to pool there. She couldn’t even recover from Violet’s sultry promise as the younger dancer pressed her lips against Fame’s jaw. She kissed her skin slow and teasing, gentle brushes of her plush mouth. Her hand steadied itself on Fame’s thigh, another promise for later as she squeezed the heiress’ flesh. God, how was this woman even real? It was like she was plucked out of Fame’s deepest fantasies and placed right in her lap.

“I think we might be more comfortable in the bedroom,” Fame breathed out. Her voice sounded shaky, a sign of weakness that Violet surely picked up on. The french girl removed her lips from Fame’s jaw and stood up, that same smile on her face that had Fame’s stomach fluttering with anticipation.

“Bed, yes,” Violet agreed. She took Fame’s hand and the older woman led them through the penthouse until they stopped in front of two large double doors. She pushed them open to reveal the master bedroom, a large canopy bed ornating the center of the room. Violet guided Fame to the edge of the bed and made her sit down before teetering over to the turntable in the corner of the room. She flipped through the records stacked neatly next to it, until she found the one she wanted. Once the record was spinning slowly and a soft instrumental was filling the room, Violet turned.

“Is this okay?” Violet asked as she stepped closer to the bed again, her hips swinging in time with the music.

“I have never been more okay in my life,” Fame assured. Violet giggled, and her hands went to the belt of her wrap dress. She slowly worked at the knot and then pulled the silk fabric away, causing the dress to fall open. She was still wearing those sinful little undergarments, though the glittery red lips had been removed, leaving her chest naked.

“You are just the prettiest little thing,” Fame murmured. “Come here.”

Violet made her way to Fame, standing right between the other woman’s legs. Fame reached up to touch Violet’s hips. She was fascinated by the other woman’s body. She was so lean, and skinny. So unlike the pin-up girls most women strived to model themselves after. She didn’t have round hips, or full thighs. Her breasts were tiny and perky. Violet’s figure was almost boyish. But Fame loved every inch of it. Her hands traced her shape, going from her hips to her sides, then sliding down to her legs. Violet stood perfectly still as Fame explored, her breathing soft, her chest moving gently.

“Are you just going to touch or do you want to play?” Violet asked, one of her sculpted brows raising. Her words prompted Fame’s hands to move to her ass and pull her into her lap.

“It’s called foreplay darling, I want to take my time with you,” Fame retorted.

“Ah, we do have all night,” Violet agreed. Fame leaned forward and pressed a kiss right under Violet’s collarbone. Her skin was hot to the touch as her lips moved lower. As Fame’s tongue dragged against the swell of her breast, she could see goosebumps start to rise on Violet’s arms. Her nipples were now hard from the attention Fame was giving her chest, her body so responsive for her. She took one of her rosy buds in her mouth, sucking gently. A light gasp left Violet’s mouth, followed by a stuttering moan as Fame’s tongue lapped against the tip. She pulled off with a small ‘pop’ then moved to the other one. She could worship Violet’s body like this all night. From the way Violet was starting to wiggle in her lap though, the other woman probably couldn’t handle such a slow pace for much longer. The dancer was so young, so full of energy, so eager to rush into things. But Fame was a decedent creature, she liked to savor everything, lavish in the finer things. It wasn’t Fame’s fault that Violet was such a work of art.

_“Ma belle_ , you are too dressed,” Violet gasped. If Fame had thought her cheeks had been flushed before, they were absolutely pink now.

“Alright, but you’re going to have to help me,” Fame replied. Violet grinned, and her hands wrapped around Fame’s back to find the zipper. Slowly she pulled it down, the sound of the metal intermingling with the soft music. When it was undone Violet helped her free her arms, the top of the dress pooling in her lap and leaving her in just her bra. Her hands rubbed at Fame’s back soothingly before she went to untie her bra. It fell to the floor, leaving Fame’s top half exposed.

“Hm, so beautiful,” Violet remarked, her hands going to cup Fame’s breasts. They were heavy in the dancer’s hands as she squeezed. “I want to see the rest.”

She stood up off of Fame’s lap so the older woman could completely undress. Fame lifted her hips off of the bed so she could slide her dress off. Now both women were only dressed in their underwear and heels. The latter were next to come off, Violet carefully bending over to undo the buckles on her ankles while Fame just kicked hers off easily.

“Do you want to lay down?” Fame asked. Violet nodded, so Fame turned to climb into the bed. She could feel the mattress dipping behind her, and when she reached the pillows and flipped onto her back Violet was right there.

“Are you more comfortable like this?” Violet asked as she lowered herself on top of Fame. Her thigh nudged between Fame’s legs, and her breasts brushed against her own. Fame was glad they weren’t under the covers, her body was already heating up as they were.

“That’s one word for it,” Fame chuckled. Violet brushed her fingers along Fame’s cheek before bending down to kiss her. It dawned on Fame that this was the first time she’s actually kissed the Burlesque dancer tonight. It was more intimate than the leg wedged between her thighs, or the hand gripping her breast. It was gentle yet commanding, soft yet deep. It made Fame’s head swim and her breath hitch.

Fame’s hands wandered as they kissed until they found their way to Violet’s round bottom. She slipped them under the other girl’s underwear and gripped her cheeks, drawing their hips closer together. Violet groaned into the kiss, her teeth nipping at Fame’s bottom lip.

“Take it off,” Violet pleaded, so Fame happily slid the girl’s underwear down her legs. Their lips met again, but this time it was rougher. Fame’s fingers pressed between Violet’s folds to feel the wetness growing there. Violet’s legs parted as Fame started rubbing the pads of her fingers against her clit. Violet’s tongue was hot in her mouth as Fame pleasured her, her digits circling against her sensitive bundle of nerves. As Fame pressed harder, a surprised gasp left the younger girl.

“I’ve got you kitten, don’t worry,” Fame soothed. She removed her hand from Violet and made sure their eyes were locked as she brought her fingers to her lips, sucking on them gently. Violet watched her hungrily.

“My heiress likes to use her mouth?” Violet teased. “Show me.”

“I have a better idea. Turn around for me and we can both feel good.” Fame quickly shimmied out of her own underwear as Violet repositioned herself. Now her back was to Fame, and she was staring at her over her shoulder, waiting for instruction. Fame didn’t give her any. Instead, she placed her hands on Violet’s hips and pulled her closer to her face. She gave an experimental lick, her tongue flat and broad as she pushed against her. Violet’s back arched above her. Taking that as a sign to continue, Fame pressed her tongue harder against Violet’s clit in a rolling motion.

“Ah!” Violet squeaked, her nails digging into Fame’s thighs. Fame spread her legs, reminding the other girl to pay attention to her needs too. Her mouth was too busy to instruct her verbally. Thankfully Violet seemed to take the hint as she bent forward. Her long hair brushed against Fame’s skin as she pressed a kiss against Fame’s entrance. Fame punished her with a teasing slap to the girl’s ass. Violet squealed and trailed into a giggle, clearly knowing she was being a tease. Finally, her tongue traced against Fame’s neglected clit. God, Fame didn’t know how desperate she had been until she was finally getting some attention. Violet didn’t go easy on her, either. Her tongue was methodical and relentless against her while her fingers found their way to her hole. One, then two slipped in, carefully massaging that delicious spot on her inner walls. Fame liked to pride herself on her endurance, but all of that foreplay had taken its toll and Violet knew exactly what she was doing. All Fame could do to distract herself was focus her energies on pleasuring the young vixen. But it was all too much for her. The girl’s lips on her core, her fingers deep inside her, her juices sharp on her tongue, it was a deadly combination.

It built slowly inside her, the muscles in her abs tightening, the pressure growing and growing. She could feel her whole body tensing, and her hips pressed into the mattress, almost trying to escape Violet’s touch. But she was there, pressing deeper, continuing to push her until it was too much. Fame had to pull away from Violet to inhale sharply, and then she was coming.

The heiress gripped the bedding, twisting it tight between her fingers as she rode through it. She came silently, the air literally trapped in her lungs as the sensation rushed through her body. Her hips were rolling down, desperate for Violet’s touch. The dancer guided her through it, her touch gentler now. When Fame finished her body became slack, the tension seeping out of every muscle. Her breathing was ragged, but that wasn’t going to stop her. No, her little dancer still had to finish.

Fame grabbed Violet’s hips and pulled her back against her mouth. There was no mercy now, no distractions; just Violet. While Fame was silent as she came, Violet was anything but. She was whiny, her voice hitching as the sound was almost forced out of her. Her thighs trembled in Fame’s iron grip, until finally she too relaxed. The younger woman slid down onto the bed next to Fame and curled into her side. Violet’s hair was now a mess, and her lips were shiny with Fame’s wetness. She was so beautiful.

“That was new for me,” Violet admitted, tracing her finger down Fame’s chest.

“Which part? The position, or being with a woman?” Fame asked. Violet giggled.

“The position, silly. I have been with many women. How do you think I got you to come so easily,” she replied. She looked sleepy in her post orgasm haze, her eyes droopy and her face soft. Fame reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear.

“Do you want to sleep here?” Fame asked. Violet nodded, biting her lip.

“If I am no trouble,” she added.

“Not at all.” Fame pulled the covers down so they could climb under, their hot limbs now cool against the silk sheets. Violet didn’t stray far, even though the bed could easily fit five people. Her arm draped around Fame’s waist and her leg hooked with Fame’s. Once her head was settled against a pillow her eyes fluttered shut.

“Goodnight darling,” Fame hummed into the darkness.

“Goodnight _ma belle_.”

Fame fell asleep with the Parisian lights twinkling outside her window, her lover in her arms.


End file.
